The Demon and his Doll
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: What will happen when the new King of demons kids naps the daughter of kami the queen of angels will the kings doll become his queen or will she remain his concubine
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater had a job to do it was simple led humans to the darkness. He liked his job but he loved its perks he got to mess with Kami's angels. In the darkness he could do anything he wished because he ruled the demons as king. He took the throne after he killed his father. He is no monster it's just the side he chooses to show. Not all dark ones are monsters most simply have a sadness in their heart and lost their way on the path of life.

Maka hated her life as the princess of light. Her job was to sit and look pretty as everything was done for her. The only time she got to interacte with someone that wasn't an. Aid were balls her mother used to show her off. Even then she was bored. A good part of her time was spent hearing people complain of Eater's demons. She'd asked once what Eater looked like her mother had call him a shark in human form. When Mama turned seventeen her mind wonder and she began having fantasies about meeting the king of demons.

Maka watching as people moved around her turning down any request to dance. She was here alone as her mother was off speaking with the lord of death. She would talking to his son but he was elsewhere with one of his aids.

Maka looked up to a man a few years older than her holding out his hand "Care to dance princess?"

Maka sighed and took his hand as she stood. She became as he led her from the ball room and into an empty room.

He whispered in her ear making her shiver "It's for us to go princess."

Maka stepped back "What do you mean go where?"

He smiled gripping he chin "To hell princess I can rid you of you're boredom and give a true job."

Maka backs in to the wall "I don't need a job from the likes of you Eater."

Eater trapped her against the wall "You'll grow to enjoy little doll I'll be gentle until you get use to it."

A black and red swirled vortex appeared behind Maka and Eater placed his hands on Maka's hips and backed her through. Mama's knees bent as she fell back on large bed. She looked around to find she was in a strange room everything was either black or red other than the blue candles lighting the room.

Eater looms over her "Let's see what you look like without clothes Princess."

Eater grabs a knife from the table a cut down the front of her dress revealing her underwear.

Mama props herself up on her elbows and spoke with spite "Return the favor Eater."

Eater smirked letting his pants drop as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Eater walked around the bed and climbed in pulling her to him. He moved above her and ripping her underwear off and tossing them with their clothes it isn't long before his joins them.

Maka growls as he entered her "You're a damn sadistic monster."

He thrusts in her as hard as he could forcing a loud moan from Maka.

Soul chuckled "And you Little Doll are enjoying it."

Maka groaned wrapping her legs around his waist "Stop talking."

He stops knowing she's close to her release "Say it Little Doll ."

Maka grips his shoulders "Don't stop keeping going please."

He licked her neck "Call me master and I'll keep going."

Maka frowned "Master." Her voice as quiet.

Soul started again "Louder Little Doll."

Maka growled "Master.

Soul smirked "Once more and we'll come together."

Maka whispers in his ear "Master."

With one final thrust they come together. Soul wraps his arm around her waist pulling the blanket over them.

Maka turns burring her face in his chest "I'm not bored anymore Master."

Soul smiled brushing her hair behind her ear "I plan to peep it that way little doll."

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I might continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Soul couldn't lie when he said his favorite thing was now his Little Doll. Her moans and screams had become music to his ears. Part of him was afraid he would break her she was so tiny.

Soul growled slamming in side his Little Doll she let her head roll back moaning "Where has Kami been keeping you little doll ?"

Maka frowned "You don't really need to know that."

Soul growled flipping her on her stomach "Little Doll as your master i demand you tell me."

Maka buried her face in the pillow "My life before yesterday doesn't matter."

Soul growled his hand meeting her ass "I am your master now tell me !"

Maka propped herself up on her elbows "Master I've spent fifteen years just sitting around like a damn doll while everything was done for me."

Soul gripped her hips slamming into her smirking at sound she made "That's not how your life will be in hell Little Doll here you do as I say."

Maka clenched her eye shut "As you wish my master."

Soul smirked "I love hearing you say that."

The door opened behind them just as Soul pushed them both over the edge "Lord Soul I brought you Some." She froze "Clean clothes."

Soul turned with a growl as Maka pulled the blanket over herself "Tsubaki you could knocked."

A drop of blood dripped from Tsubaki's nose "Apologies my lord I didn't think you'd have company."

Soul sighed "Just leave the clothes and go find something for my doll to wear."

Tsubaki bowed "Yes my lord."

Soul sighed curling around Maka "Little Doll I might have caused a war."

Maka turned smiling "Why would you think that Master?"

Soul smiled "I kidnapped and had sex with her seventeen year old daughter I don't think she'll take that lightly."

Maka moved closer "I'd rather stay in hell as a slave then go back to heaven and be a doll."

Soul smirked "Good to hear Little Doll because now you're mine and i'm never letting you go."


	3. Chapter 3

He's in so much trouble he knows it. He was suppose to be watching her but he turned around for one minute and she vanished.

A blue haired man gripped his hair "Where could she have gone maybe she was kidnapped."

A golden haired man approached him "Where is my bride to be gaurdain?"

The Gaurdain froze "I don't know Hero."

Hero growled "If you did your job we wouldn't be in this mess Black Star."

Black Star growled "I'm sorry I had to piss."

Hero growled "I hope for your sake she isn't hurt."

Soul stood tucking his red dress shirt into his black jeans his black dress shoes click ed against the floor as he turned to Make. She wore a red dress barely to her knees a black belt and a boots that went half way to her knees. He smiled holding out a hand to her this will mark the first time she'd left his room he had to keep an eye on her. He led her through what will be her new home answering any questions she asked. The last room he showed her was the throne room.

He sat on his throne "Little Doll sit."

Make shook her head "No that throne is meant for a queen not a whore."

Soul looked at her "Little Doll are you telling me you don't wish to be a queen?"

Make stared "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Soul smirked "Is that a yes?"

Make walked on shaking legs falling into the queens throne "I an sleeping in the king's bed might as well marry him."

Soul smiled "Tsubaki."

A portal appeared in front of them and Tsubaki stepped through "You call my lord?"

Soul smiled "Send out invitations the king of hell is taking a bride."

Tsubaki nodded "Right away sir."

Soul smiled the princess of angels will soon be the queen of demons.


	4. Chapter 4

He had to do this he couldn't risk losing his future bride. He stood above his Little Doll moving her hair from her eyes and kissed her head.

"I can't take you wish me Little Doll I don't need a gaurd taking you away. He whispered

He created a portal and stepped through. When he appeared on the other side he was in an empty hall in Kami's palace. Didn't bother hiding his presence was already known. His plan walk into Kami's office say what he came to say and leave. He rounded a corner and was grabbed by Black Star.

"What the hell are you do here?" Black Star hissed

"It would be smart to release me or I'll have Tsubaki tossed in the lake of fire." Soul growled

Black Star's pupils became stars "You would never she's your best attendant!"

He smirked "Come with me into Darkness,you can be my head guard and no longer licking Hiro's boots." He smiled "What you say will you come to the dark side." He held out his hand.

Black Star grasped his hand "I'll do it?"

Soul held up here his hand creating a portal "Be on your way,I'll return once my business here is done.

Soul continued on his way as Black Star stepped in the portal. His journey was uneventful as he climbed higher up the tower. He reached a door made from cherry wood with gold swirls coming from the knobs ,the disigns formed a Celtic cross. He grips the knobs only to release them.

He grimiced at the burns on his hands "Anti-Demon enchantment figures she'd try to keep me out."

He kicked the doors in with a single kick marching into the room hands jambed into his pockets hiding the burns.

"You are brave to come here Soul." Someone growled from behind him.

"Hello to you to cousin Hiro." Soul smirked

Hiro growled "You are no family to me have have you come here?"

Soul stepped forward "I have news for Kami,now I need to be on my way."

Soul turned a corner closing his eyes and feeling Kami's soul close by. He created a portal and appeared before Kami."

The anger showed in her eyes "Eater why have you come here?"

Soul smiled "Simply to tell you your daughter will soon be my bride and trying to take her from me will be considered an act of war."

Kami twitched "What have you done to my daughter?"

He smiled "I have pleased her and been pleased by her." A port formed beneath him "Now if you'll excuse me i need to be going."

He landed in a crouch his burned hands rubbing against his knees making him flinch.

Maka looked up from her hands "You're back what happened."

Soul smiled "What's with the new outfit?"

Now a piece of black fabric covered her chest leaving her stomach exposed while a black skirt hung from her hips to just below her knees her nails were now blood red.

Maka looked down at herself "Tsubaki took me shopping while you were away,I thought you'd like it." She noticed his hands "What happened to your hands?"

He sat next to her "Anti-Demon enchantment it was on a set of knobs i didn't notice until I touched them."

She took his hands kissing his palms "You'll help while you rest." She smiled "Rest now my king, would you like your concubine to rest with you?"

He smiled "I'd like my wife to rest with me."

Maka smiled helping my to recline curling into his side. All of the candels blew out with a single wave of Soul's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

He swore he'd get her is no logical reason for heaven's princess to be trapped in his cousins clutches. That brought a fear to his mind. What if she carries his spawn? A laugh escaped his lips, like any other demon the baby will die.

His steps were silent "If I were Soul were would I keep the girl I kid napped?" He face palmed "I'm an idiot."

Finding the master bedroom was easy. He entered through the window smirking noticing she was alone. He picked her up and formed a blue and white version of Soul's portal vanishing inside it.

Maka shot up and looked around "This is my old room how did get here?"

Hiro stood against the wall "I rescued you from him this is your home you're safer her."

Maka glared at him "You took me away from my husband you bastard!"

Hiro walked toward the door "He'll believe you left of your own choice in time you'll forget him."

Maka pulled her knees to her chest. This won't end well Soul isn't stupid he'll know something's wrong she hoped.

A voice spoke from next to the window "I warned him against taking you away i hope you understand that."

The snow melted beneath his feet as he trudged. Family or not Hiro was going to die. Anger created an aura of fire as horns grew from his temples ,his skin took on a red tint bat wings sprouted from his back and folded over his shoulders and his hands became claws.

The arrows the archers fired were nothing against the firery aura covering him. The ground troops that he encountered were simply knocked aside. He didn't want to kill the he only wanted Hiro dead.

He kicked in another door that blocked his path "Hiro give me my wife back or I'll burn this castle to ashes!"

Hiro stood in front of him ice scickles circled around him a halo hovered over his head as white feathered wings were folded over his shoulders.

Hiro formed a sword of ice as he glared "So you aren't as stupid I thought Soul."

Soul formed a sword of fire " The only stupid one here is you for coming into my realm and taking my wife."

Maka jumped as someone touched her shoulder "Maka come with me."

She rolled over with a growl "Go away Mama."

What Kami said next caught her off guard "Your husband is here to get you."

Maka shot up "Where?"

Kami smiled "I'll take you to him."

They stood battling in the fog created with every crossing of their weapons. Neither would admit it but their fight was even. Hiro blocked Soul's strike and pushed soul back. Once Soul hit the ground his wings unfolded, he jumped back up and used his wings to propel himself forward. Hiro jumped landing behind him then turned his sword into a pair of knives and sliced of Soul's wings.

Hiro thrashed as a guard restained him "What is going on?"

"You went against my orders to leave them be. You've betrayed my trust for the last time." Kami stated as she appeared in the corner of the area

Hiro was dragged away vanishing into the shadows. Maka walked over to Soul's body and cradled his head. His pulse was weak but he was alive. He shifted into his normal form as he lost consciousness.

Kami stood behind her "You need to go back soon."

Maka nodded "I know but I don't think I can make a portal."

Kami knealt down and hugged her "Leave it to me and good luck with the baby."

Before Maka could ask what she meant a portal appeared beneath her.

Soul shot up "Maka!"

Maka smiled sitting on the bed "So do know my name."

Soul smirked "What kinda man doesn't know his wife's name?"

Maka stood climbing into bed with him "There for awhile I thought you'd just refer to me as Little Doll."

Soul hugged her "You got a better name now my wife."

The door slammed into the wall as Tsubaki ran in "Maka the test came back you're gonna be parents!"

Hearing that phrase Soul fainted.

Maka glared at Tsubaki "He just woke up after being unconscious for two months and now he's out cold again."

Tsubaki frowned "Sorry mistress."

Maka sighed "Just go."

Tsubaki nodded "Yes mistress."


	6. Chapter 6

He had lost his wing and put in chains and for what so the princess of angels could become the queen of demons. And what about the sqawn he heard Kami mention a baby? And why was she smiling and how did she know?"

Kami's voice was heard from outside his cell "You don't get it do you?"

He growled through his teeth "No I don't care to explain it to me."

She chuckled "Maka was a peace overing but no one knew but me I kept her locked away so she would wish to get away and having her in the open at every ball as bait for Soul I knew one he had her he would never let her go didn't think she would want to be with him."

He blinked "And the baby comes into this how?"

She chuckled once more "The baby is just that a baby he\she playes no part in this."

He glared at her through the bars "Then what party am I in this?"

She returned the glare "You are what you always have been nothing but a pawn. I told you to leave them alone and you disobeyed me! You could have hurt the child if you were mortal I would kill you!"

He burst into laughter "The bastard's having a bastard."

She sighed "He's lost it."

He couldn't stop pacing if he did he would explode "How could she not tell me do you know how angry this makes me?"

Black Star laughed "You arn't the only one have a a demon angel baby."

He blinked "You got Tsubaki pregnant and you proud who knows what this could do to her."

Black Star smiled "You don't get it do you it don't matter what the problem is we can get through it we're all stuborn .

He chuckled "Black Star you might just be the smartest idiot I have ever met."

Black Star raised a brow "Thanks I think."


	7. Chapter 7

She sat watch her people work remembering the day she made the deal with Eater.

Flash back start

She watched as he strolled in like he owned the place hands in his pockets an emotionless expression on his face.

His voice held seriousness " As prince of the underworld I am here to make a deal, you give me your daughter and I'll give you a truce with the demons."

She eyed him "When do you plan to take her?"

He scratched his chin "I can't just walk out with her your people would riot if it looks like I kidnapped her they would never know."

She scanned him "Why would make this offer?"

He turned "By morning I will rule not my father and I am need of a bride who better from a king than a princess?" He walked to the door

She stood "Where are you going?"

He looked at her over his shoulder "To get my first look at my bride to be."

Flash back end

He remembered the day he made his deal but it was over shadowed by their wedding day. A feeling of regret came to his mind as he he thought back to the time he slayed his father the black blood coating his hands. He stared at the ceiling as his eyes glazed over.

Mama's voice knocked him from his thoughts "Soul are you okay?"

He blinked looking down and meet confused emeralds "Just day dreaming did you need something?"

She leaned up and pecked his lips "Nope just that."

His hands moved to her belly "How's she doing?"

She smiled "She does like being cold ?"

He smiled kissing her head "I won't let her get cold now go to sleep one more month then you'll be a Mama."

He watched her roll around in bed stopping once or twice to punch her pillow. He silently stood from the bed walking over to her side of the bed. He crutched down setting her forehead to her belly.

A smile formed his face "Silver let mommy sleep she's very tired it won't be long and you be as hyper as you want so please let mommy sleep."

Almost instantly snores filled the room he stood smiling to himself as he returned to his side of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Seventeen years wasn't as hard as Soul predicted. Thanks to his truce with Kami the feud between angels and demons had ended. His daughter took after him in looks but her mother in mind. She was one of two people who could talk Soul into a corner the other her mother. When the truce went public a small rebellion was waged but was knocked like insects before the could even get inside by Soul single handedly literally.

Silver Star was born two months before Luca he took after his mother in appearance but in mind he was the polar opposite of his father. As he got older he began training with his father feeling obligated to protect his best friend. He was forced to leave the academy do to his mixed blood but he got a better teacher his father. It wasn't long before he became his father's second in command. As they got older he started seeing the princess in a new light he didn't now at the time but he liked it.

* * *

Today was the day he was going to do it he was going to ask her out. He had on obstacle her father the one man even his father feared he could bat him away like a flea. His steps were swift as he ran through the courtyar jumping over every bush in his path. He had been called to the throne room he had yet to find out why.

As he entered Soul was watching him like a hawk " So you want to date my daughter?"

He stepped back "How did you know that?"

A smile formed on Soul's "I know everything that happens in my borders."

He twitched "I just had to talk to my mother about it."

Soul stood "Come with me and we'll talk about this." The way he said talk was odd

He froze "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

Soul grabbed him by the shirt and drug him out. When they reached their destination Soul tossed him to the sand ground. He looked up he knew where he was the arena a place that hasn't been used for decades.

He scurried back like a scared crab "There isn't a reason to kill me you're my god father for death sake."

Soul took off his coat "I'm not gonna kill you but if can beat me in a fair fight I'll let you date my daughter."

He pushed himself to his feet "So no powers?"

Soul nodded "Yeah you get the first move."

He swung only to have Soul duck and punch him in the stomach. He staggered back and spun on his heel sending a kick to his ribs Soul kicked the leg holding him up out from under him causing him to hall on his back. He flipped to his feet and sent a punch to Soul's face. Soul's fist shot up hitting him the face send him back to the ground.

Soul chuckled pulling him up "You did good kid come on if I leave you here they'll think I killed you."

When they returned to the throne room Soul found four sets of eyes glaring at him "Soul I came believe you beating up Silver."

Soul let Silver fall to the ground with a thud "I his breathing nothing's broken he's fine."

Luca cradled Silver's head in her lap "My mean papa beat you up let's get you home to bed and I'll check your wounds."

Soul smirked as she carried him out "He might have bruised his abs."

Luca turned twitching "How dare you harm his gorgeous abs."

Soul shrugged "Just take him home."

Soul returned to his throne as everyone left but Black Star. A smirk was painted on Black Star's face as he walked over. Black Star's hand dips in his pocket he shakes Soul's hand.

He turned "Still don't believe it worked."

Soul smiled "Don't you know when I make a plan it works out in the end give them time."

Black Star laughed "I can't believe my son's going to be king."

Soul chuckled "But Luca's ruling not him."

Black Star walked away "But he's still king."

Soul sat back smiling "Now all I have to do is wait."


End file.
